The Bad
by Uninformed Otaku
Summary: After the Hades has been defeated and the Underworld attack has stopped things are going well for Pit. The world is returning to it's version of 'peace', that is, until our hero starts acting strange. He even begins to resist Pittoo and Lady Palutena's attempts to help him! (Rated T just in case. No official pairings.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello all! Just a few things to say about this. I'm not sure how frequently updates will be, there could be a couple month hiatus worst case scenario, but I have a couple of chapters already prepared so hopefully I can plan this right and it won't be a problem.

That said, this will probably be a short three to four chapter story. It might be a little fast paced, but hopefully that won't hurt the story.

This is one of three unrelated Kid Icarus stories I have planned, The Bad, The Good, and The Neutral. Titles are a little lame, aren't they? Anyway, they won't be related to each other, but all three will be centered around some kind of transformation.

I proofread this myself (a couple times) so hopefully there won't be any grammar or errors, but my apologies if there are.

I think that's it, so enjoy! I do not own the Kid Icarus franchise (or whatever it's called... series?).

* * *

The young Angel developed a rhythm as his body moved, dealing blows to the dummy enemy before him. He added more force to his next sequence of hits, ending the combo with a forceful finish.

Pit succeeded in destroying the dummy, and paused to admire his work. _Nice._ He wiped sweat from his brow, and turned back to the collection of other weapons he'd brought with him for training. It had been a good workout overall, and Pit had been able to get a feeling for the new weapons he was trying out.

He didn't use them nearly as much, now that Hades was defeated and the underworld was quiet, but he still needed to stay in shape and keep practicing. Palutena had responsibilities as the Goddess of Light after all, and Pit was her faithful servant.

For right now however, it was getting late, so it was time to turn in for the day. Pit packed up his weapons, left the practice range, and put them back in the arms altar. He didn't need to stop by the hot spring, since he had only been fighting dummies and hadn't gotten injured, but he couldn't help himself, and took a quick dip.

Once he was out, and dried off, Pit found a good place to rest, and let his body relax. It was soft where he lied down, and he laughed in satisfaction before rolling over on his side so he could see the sky. He opened his eyes and looked out at the stars.

"It sure has been quiet since the underworld was defeated. _Again_," Pit added proudly. "Right Lady Palutena?"

He was only talking to himself, and added the question out of habit of talking to his Goddess so much. Despite that, he heard a feminine chuckle.

"It sure has Pit."

"Lady Palutena?" Pit repeated in alarm. "You could hear me?"

"Of course. I _am_ the Goddess of Light."

"Right."

Pit felt kind of embarrassed about the whole thing, but laughed it off with her.

"Anyway, you wouldn't want the underworld causing trouble again, would you?" Palutena asked him.

"No way!" Pit heartily agreed. He laughed again with Palutena until it died down.

"Good night Pit."

"Good night Lady Palutena," Pit told her, before rolling over again, and closing his eyes.

_Can she hear everywhere?_ He wondered. He felt kind of bothered by it somehow. _Isn't that… annoying?_ He heard himself think. Pit wasn't sure about it, since he trusted Lady Palutena, and never felt that way about her. _Of course it isn't! _He assured himself. _Lady Palutena is great. Besides, I don't have anything to hide._

He felt better again after that, and eased into a well-deserved rest.

* * *

"Alright Pit, ready for another day of Patrols?" Palutena asked the eager angel.

"You bet!" he called back. She opened the tall doors of the gate looking out to open air and clouds. Pit ran up the steps into his leap to the sky and fell just a moment before he could feel Palutena grant him the power of flight. He soared back up and then arched back down for his flight path to even out just below the clouds.

"I love the Power of Flight," Pit expressed. "It's the only time I really get to be in the air, since I can't fly with my own wings."

"Alright," Palutena acknowledged him, "but stay focused. The underworlds forces may be defeated for now, but a few of them are still out there causing trouble."

"Right, and it's our job to take them out, and keep the humans safe."

"Exactly."

These patrols were common duties; even the Centurions could handle some of it. The underworld wasn't mounting any huge scale attacks, but the monsters still got out of the underworld and made trouble for the humans.

Lately was a little different than the usual monsters, so Palutena had been having more Patrols, with less Centurions being sent out, which meant Pit was the one being sent out more often. The battle was over, but quite a few of the underworld's forces from that time got left behind for them to deal with.

"This looks like a good route. Hold on."

She interrupted Pit's rather enjoyable display of coordination and aerodynamics to accelerate him in the path she had chosen.

"Whoa." Pit couldn't help shouting. She sped him by several sharp turns and near collisions, but Pit was able to roll out of harms way. He was used to Palutena doing that to him, since they needed to hurry whenever they could. He did not want to relive the experience of his wings burning up.

"Sorry about the rough flight, the monsters were a little farther away than I thought."

"Haha. That's ok, nothing I can't handle."

The underworld's forces started coming into sight, so Pit readied his weapon and started firing. His body moved almost on autopilot, combing his movements with his dodges and counterattacks.

"There are hardly any of them compared to before! I could beat them all and still have time left for flight."

"There's still more stuck on the ground, hotshot," Palutena reminded him. "And we have more areas like this to deal with."

"Yeah… I guess it's better not to waste it." Pit reluctantly agreed. He took aim at three big eyeballs flying in his peripheral vision. Before he fired, someone else's shots destroyed them.

"Hey!"

"Oh, you finally showed up?"

Pittoo swept by, at first baffling Pit until he saw the glow of Viridi's power of flight. He turned and aimed in Pit's direction, firing at three more enemies Pit briefly glanced when he swerved out of the way.

"What are you doing here?" Pit asked him.

"You're not the only one aloud to take out underworld trash," Pittoo informed him.

"_And_ those guys are destroying some of _my _forest!" Viridi chipped in.

"I see. So you guys formed an alliance," Palutena summed up.

"I wouldn't call it _that_," Pittoo argued.

He and Pit combined finished off the rest of the enemies in the air with ease, and were driven by the Goddesses back to the earth. A few quick dashes was all it took to find more enemies on the ground. He and Pittoo jumped into action, taking out the monsters that appeared on either side of them.

"Hey, after this how about a battle between you and me?" Pittoo suggested.

"Yeah! I can kick your butt again!"

There had been a couple spars between them since the underworld's defeat, but not serious or as enemies like when they'd first met. It was good for practice, and fun.

"Don't forget we have more patrols to do Pit," Palutena reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Ha ha, I guess it'll have to wait until after patrols?"

Pit jump-dodged backwards to get out the way of an attack while firing more shots to take out another one. Pittoo wasn't far behind him, and fired consecutive shots off as he dashed to the right.

"Tch. Palutena's puppet, just like always, huh? Some things never change."

Pit ignored him and focused on the battle. It felt good to be kicking evil's butt, especially now that there wasn't all of humanity in danger, much less pressure. Together the underworld forces were wiped out in no time at all. Since the forest was safe, Viridi was happy, and Pittoo decided he'd wait there for Pit to finish his 'chores'.

Viridi wasn't attacking the humans with her reset bombs or forces of nature any more, but she still wasn't going out of her way to help protect them and clean up, unless it involved protecting nature, or her army. That left Pit and Palutena on their own to finish the day's clean up.

"I'll bring you back so you can rest, and then it's back to work," Lady Palutena announced.

"Just how many more patrols are there?" Pit asked her. He wasn't that bothered by having to beat up more monsters, but he felt kind of… annoyed again. He didn't usually think of it like that. After fighting all those strong bosses like Hades he must have been a little bored with the usual guys. Plus, he was excited to spar with Pittoo again.

"Two more to go for today hero."

"Aw man."

He was surrounded by light before Palutena pulled him back to Skyworld. Pit wouldn't complain anymore than that. It was his duty as the head of Palutena's guard, and he would do it proudly like always.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello! Good news! I have already finished all the chapters! So, there are four total, and I will not have to go on hiatus. :D I'm still going to space out my releases a little, but I'll try and make them fairly frequently for you guys (it is my birthday after all, so I'm feeling generous).

Have I mentioned yet that I love getting reviews? Because I do. People don't seem to leave many though... so, how about this: If I get enough reviews, I will tell you my favorite typo that happened while writing the story. Sound good?

About this chapter specifically, it's pretty long I think (at least in comparison to the first one), and here is when we see things starting to happen.

**One more thing. I wanted to try and use the names of enemies from the game, but I was worried it would be a little confusing, so just in case I'm going to put a description of the enemies referenced here.**

**Mik: "Often deployed as the Underworld Army's advance guard, these floating mouths with whiplike tongues love to literally give their enemies a locking. They have an infinite appetite, and all attempts to put them on a diet have ended in tragedy." (So basically like the floating eyeball creatures, but with mouths and attack using their tongue.)**

**Splin: "This Underworld creature is best thought of as a fierce amoeba with blades. Splin can divide instantly to increase their numbers and often band together to resist potential predators. For a little eukaryote, it's pretty high up on the food chain." (Also a round enemy. It divides, and has rotating blades that protrude from its top, left, right, and bottom sides looking at it from a head on/front view.)**

**Gloomerang: "Gloomerangs wear masks, just as we do in our lives. But while our metaphorical masks hide emotions, the Gloomerangs' are giant boomerangs that shield them from damage. This defense is lost when they attack foes with their boomerangs." (It kind of looks mostly like a hand, and has a big boomerang/mask covering it's main part where I suppose the face is. Also somewhat round, but the hand sticks out in front/below.)**

Disclaimer, I do not own the Kid Icarus series. I merely enjoy it (and now quoted from the game, hopefully that's not a problem).

* * *

Pit was breathing hard lying on the ground across from Pittoo, who was in the same position. Their chests rose and fell forcefully trying to get more oxygen to their tired bodies. They had had a good fight, and both were exhausted.

"Phew. I'm done for," Pit announced. Pittoo managed to laugh.

"What, that's all you got?" he taunted, but his words were spaced between panting. Pit laughed too, then it was quiet again. It had already got dark, and Pit found himself looking at the sky again. It was really pretty, with all the stars glowing like that.

"All finished playing boys?" Lady Palutena's voice came in. Both Angels sat up hearing her voice, having rested enough to regain their energy.

"We're not 'playing', we were sparring. It's different," Pittoo corrected her.

"Yeah Lady Palutena. This is uh… more serious," Pit tried to explain. He doubted they had got through to her, when he heard her chuckle in response. Pittoo rolled his eyes at her. Pit found that it hurt him a little, even though he didn't think it should bother him.

"It looks like you're done sparring now, so I'll be taking Pit back home now."

"Ok," Pit agreed. "I'm ready to go home and sleep."

Pittoo told him good bye before he left, and then Pit was back in Skyworld again. He and Pittoo landed some pretty good blows on each other, so Pit actually needed to use the hot spring this time, or at least eat some food.

In the end he did both, and then decided he'd had enough of a workout today, so he could go to bed. There was a group of buildings in Skyworld for Pit and the centurions to sleep, so tonight Pit headed there.

He didn't always go there, because honestly Pit preferred to sleep outside some nights. It was nice in Skyworld, so he could get really comfy even without a roof over his head. Actually, sometimes it felt a little crowded sleeping with everyone else. Pit didn't mind it most of the time though.

He was sociable with the centurions while he looked for a good bed to sleep. There wasn't any assigned sleeping inside, it was more of a room full of beds than a bedroom, which would have had personal attachments, but it was still home. Pit found someplace quick since he was worn out, and easily fell asleep.

The next day Pit woke up pretty early, and no one else was even awake. _Maybe I should just go back to sleep,_ he thought. If he could sleep a little more before he needed to get up, then why the heck not? Usually that was how he felt, but this morning he actually _really_ felt like stretching his muscles.

He got up, and headed to the arms altar to pick out some weapons. He picked out a bow, a pair of claws, and a club to fight with, and then he was off to the practice range again. He didn't want to wake Lady Palutena up to ask her for the power of flight to use in the aerial part of the practice range, so he was stuck on the ground.

Pit started with the bow, and began firing away at the lone dummy in the center of the range. He laughed a little in anticipation. He tried to get into it, by using his moves that combined firing with dodging. The more effort he put into it the better exorcise he would get.

After not long, Pit noticed he felt just a little disappointment with the dummy. _Couldn't there be more than one or something?_ The aerial part was good for that. There were multiple dummies that would float around for him to fire at.

The cool part about this dummy was that it was tougher to destroy. The Aerial ones usually broke pretty easily, but these ones could take a few hits. They looked just like one of those flying eyeballs, even though they didn't do anything. That gave Pit an idea, and he wondered if Lady Palutena could make them fight back or something.

That would definitely make things more interesting! Except it kind of defeated the purpose of having a dummy… If that was what he really wanted, he might as well be fighting the underworld's forces. Coming to that conclusion made Pit sigh, and his shoulders slump.

He wasn't usually this impatient, but that was definitely what he was feeling right now. He put the bow down and grabbed the club he'd brought with him. If nothing else, the dummy could be good for taking out frustration.

Pit kept that in mind when he charged the thing, accompanied by a violent yell. When he reached the thing, he let his swing loose. The first one was strong, and Pit didn't let up. He shifted his grasp and forced the huge weight of his weapon back down on the dummy again and again.

He was so busy pummeling the thing he was completely thrown off when it disappeared. Pit fell forward, carried by the force of his swing and stumbled to regain balance. A new dummy appeared behind him, replacing the one Pit had finished.

He paused to take in these changes in his surroundings, and found that he was breathing quite hard, in large shaky breaths. He leaned on the club, not because he was that tired, but simply because it was there. _Wow,_ Pit thought.

It wasn't like it was _that_ hard to destroy one of those things. That was what they were made for, but he had acted pretty viciously. _Maybe I need to calm down…_ Pit decided. He grabbed the other two weapons and left the practice range. After putting the weapons back, he wondered what he should do.

He could stay in the arms altar and work on his gear. Working on his weapons required some thought, so it might help him cool off. Of course he'd rather do something like take a dip in the Hot Springs. He wasn't supposed to stay in them for too long, and he wasn't injured, but it still sounded like a great idea.

What was the point in having one if he wasn't going to use it? Besides, hot springs were relaxing, and even if he didn't get in all that steam might calm him down. He went there about every day anyway, so maybe he'd go now instead of later.

Indeed, he decided to do that. It was empty, like the rest of Skyworld at this time in the morning. It was pretty cool he had the place all to himself. Pit approached the steaming water, but stopped before he got in.

He tried to look at his wings, and then back at his reflection. He thought they looked… dirty or something. Not quite how they usually were. In fact, now that Pit was looking closer, he thought his eye's were a darker blue than he remembered.

Pit shook his head back and forth. _It's just the reflection in the water,_ he told himself. Of course it wouldn't make a perfect mirror. That easily put his mind at ease, so he lowered himself into the water. Just in case, he scrubbed at his wings and made sure they were clean. _Looks fine to me_, Pit told himself after he was done.

He didn't stay in for long, since he felt like he had put what happened in the practice range behind him. Back in the sleeping quarters, Pit found the same bed he'd fallen asleep in before, and fell asleep again until it was really time to wake up.

By that time, Pit had long forgotten the weirdness of his morning. He reported to Palutena before she had even called him, knowing they were no where near done with the clean up patrols.

"Pit. Good to see you bright and early."

"Yep. I'm ready to go Lady Palutena."

She didn't disappoint him, and quickly located an area where some of the underworld's forces had gathered. As soon as that was decided, Pit was running for the doors again. He reached them as they were thrown open, and he was thrown into the air again.

The power of flight carried him through the air where Pit immediately saw the place swarmed with monsters, and was greeted with the first of the flight capable enemies. Pit spared no time in shooting them down.

"I don't think anything down there's smart enough to plan something, but that many of them together can cause a problem."

"Leave it to me Lady Palutena! I'll take care of them."

Pit was glad there were so many of them; it was kind of what he'd been wishing for before. _Oh, but I'm not going back to that,_ he assured himself. He didn't want to get carried away, especially in front of Lady Palutena, so he focused on dodging hits, and finding openings.

It wasn't a bad thing that he enjoyed his job though, and it was good that he was getting rid of them. Pit knew that what happened before was weird though, and not in a good way. At least, he didn't think it was good. It was such a little thing though, was it really worth worrying about this much?

"Alright Pit, I'm taking you down."

Pit quickly fired off at the last of the air enemies, before he was swooped down to the ground for the land battle. He landed less than gracefully, but no damage was done.

"Sweet," he exclaimed, seeing Palutena send him some floor food. She didn't do it as often anymore, since their battles weren't as intense. This was as close as they'd come to a battle like during the underworld's invasion since.

"Hey, I think I see a familiar face up ahead."

Pit looked for the one Palutena was talking about, while keeping his eyes on the monsters, but didn't have to look for long. He heard his clone first.

"You guys are back huh?"

"Pittoo!"

Pittoo turned to Pit with annoyance clear on his face. Pit couldn't help but feel a little satisfied at it, before he charged another enemy.

"I told you not to call me that!" he protested.

Pittoo was in the middle of a number of enemies, so it looked like he was surrounded, but he clearly wasn't in any trouble. He was dodging the enemies' hits well, and sending plenty of counterattacks back at them. They were already starting to thin out around him.

Pit shortly laughed in a guilty response, but was more focused on fighting. A group of Mik's got too close, so Pit swept in close with a slash. He followed up with two more strikes, finishing off the first and moving on to the next.

He turned his attention, seeking out the next opponent, where his sights landed on a Splin. It's blades spun around it, fending Pit off for a moment where it split into another. It hardly mattered to Pit, who took his first chance to swipe at it with his bow. It was down too soon, and this time Pit got the other one before it multiplied.

"Haha," Pit couldn't help but laugh.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah!"

There was nothing wrong with that. He was kicking evil's butt and getting rid of the monsters. If that was fun for him, that was good!

Pit spotted another herd of Mik's heading his way. When one lashed out at Pit with it's tongue, Pit slashed up with his bow, fending off the attack and likely causing the Mik some pain. He dodged back to keep some distance from them and fired off shots.

He took down one… two… all three of them that way, and then dashed forward, bent on fighting the enemy hidden behind them. Pit forgot about Pittoo, and left him to his fight taking out enemies on his own.

Pit realized when it got to the point that the monsters were becoming few, and he was running out of targets. He felt disappointed again, even though he knew it was a good thing they were almost done. There would be more to fight later, but he still wanted to savor the ones that were left.

His focus was caught by a gloomerang. He waited for the moment when it threw its boomerang like mask at him to go in for the attack. Pit could have finished it off before the mask returned to protect it again, but pulled back before that.

He waited for it to attack again, and this time went out of his way to catch the mask. It hurt to touch it, as it was not meant for the Angel to wield, but Pit ignored this and finished the gloomerang off with it's own boomerang.

Two of those eyeball things floated in his direction. Pit dashed towards them firing, but not enough that he beat them. He forced them out of the sky, and made a point of pinning them to the ground while he beat them with is bow.

"Pit?"

In the corner of his vision, more Mik's were readying to attack. Pit beat them to it and waited until he was good and close before he hit them. He knocked them twice with his bow, then grabbed a tongue when it lashed out. It hurt again, but Pit ignored that and pulled the Mik in closer.

He fired as much as he could into its open mouth before it vanished, then turned to the remaining ones. Pittoo jumped into the fight and started taking out most of them, forcing Pit to work efficiently again if he wanted to be the one to take them out.

"Pit, what was that?" Pittoo questioned him. Pit wasn't sure what he was talking about, and laughed like maybe it was a joke.

"What?"

"You didn't have to fight them like that," Pittoo elaborated.

He was right of course, forcing Pit to consider his actions. He normally wouldn't have acted like that. It was reminiscent of the way he'd been early that morning, but this time Pit didn't feel like there should be anything wrong with that. Actually, he felt kind of miffed at the way Pittoo was talking to him.

"It was more fun that way."

"More fun?" He paused before he spoke again, "You look kind of strange too."

Pit tilted his head, and took a good look at Pittoo.

"I look strange? You're the one that looks… different."

Pittoo looked surprised by the information, and attempted to look at himself for what Pit was referring too. Pit couldn't say exactly what was different about him. It wasn't that obvious of a change, but when Pit really looked, he thought his wings were lighter, closer to a dark blue than black, and his eyes seemed less red. Of course Pittoo couldn't see that without a mirror or something.

"Pittoo's right. There's something wrong here," Lady Palutena's voice sounded. "I'm bringing both of you back to Skyworld."

Pit was engulfed in that light again, along with Pittoo, and then they were both standing in front of Lady Palutena. She cupped Pit's face gently in her hands, and turned it to the left and right. Pit felt impatient, still certain there wasn't anything wrong with him.

"Hmmm."

Once she had let go Pit looked at Pittoo again. The change hadn't been very noticeable before, but he was sure Pittoo was back to normal again. It could only have taken a second for them to get here with Palutena's help, so Pit wondered if they had imagined it.

"I know what I saw," Pittoo said. He might have come to the same conclusion Pit had. Lady Palutena looked like she definitely believed him.

"You were acting strange Pit," she agreed. Pit saw that he wasn't going to win any arguments about this, so he silently gave in. If they wanted to think that, then fine. He waited to see if this was going anywhere.

"Maybe you've been working too hard," was Palutena's answer. "I think you should take the rest of the day off, at least."

"What?" Pit protested. He had actually been looking forward to today's patrols. He didn't question Lady Palutena's judgement, she was his Goddess of Light, and someone close to him, who he trusted. But he felt… mad.

He was angry she was doing this, even if he wouldn't go against her decision. _She's just trying to help you,_ he told himself. Pittoo took a hold of him, and led him away from Lady Palutena. Pit didn't put up any resistance.

"I'll watch him," he decided. Lady Palutena nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," she said, before they had left her presence.

Pit was still irked about what happened, but let Pittoo lead him away. The only thing he would have to do now was training, and that was a lot more boring.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Pit asked after a minute.

"Not really," Pittoo admitted. "I've never got the chance to look around."

He had seen glimpses of it during the trouble with the Underworld, and the chaos kin, and everything. He'd been able to visit and hang out with Pit as well, and Lady Palutena said he was welcome to the arms altar and practice range whenever he wanted. But Pittoo didn't like to stick around enough to really know the place.

He let Pit take the lead, but quickly asked where they were going.

"The practice range."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Pittoo protested.

"I still want to fight things!" Pit reminded him.

"I know. That's the problem."

Pit sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to be able to get out of this at all, but he felt totally restless.

"You fight things for fun all the time, what's the difference?"

"I don't enjoy it like that."

Pit still didn't get it, but he gave in for now. Pittoo got him to agree to play a game with the other Centurions instead. It was still athletic, even if it wasn't a battle, so Pit tried to enjoy it. They kept playing for the rest of the day, and it wasn't terrible. It would have been better if Pittoo would've stopped complaining that he got too rough.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello! I'm trying to keep the rating more like K or K+ even though it's listed as T, so not so much gore. Hopefully won't hurt the story... This is the second to last chapter, so hopefully the story isn't turning into a train wreck! :D Sorry if my proofreading is a bit slow, but I'm doing my best to keep the typos away.

I didn't get any extra reviews... D'aw I was gonna' tell you guys my favorite typo anyway. It's "Paletuna". Palutena, Paletuna, 'tuna', get it? I thought it was funny anyway.

Also wanted to say thank you for criticism! (Sincerely, not sarcastically.) What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger! ... or something? Point is the more I learn the better I write, and the better I write the better off I'll be, so thanks!

Don't think there's anything else I wanted to say, so I guess it's disclaimer time? I do not own the Kid Icarus game series!

* * *

Lady Palutena had her hands around Pit's face again, turning it this way and that as she inspected him. Pit could hardly keep from tapping his foot against the ground in impatience. She had agreed to let him out on patrols again, if she determined he looked well today.

"Can I go now?" Pit snapped once she had let go of him. Worried about ruining his chances, he hastily added, "Lady Palutena?"

Pittoo was giving him a suspicious look again, and Palutena frowned. Pit wanted to get back out there and fight, but the more eager he was the less it looked like he would get to. For a second, he thought Palutena was going to say no.

"I contacted Viridi, and she said she would help Pittoo fly today," Palutena began to explain. "If you two stay together, then yes. You can go."

"It's Dark Pit," Pittoo corrected her. He didn't protest to babysitting though. Pit suppressed a groan. His clone was being as much a pain in the neck as Lady Palutena was. She usually didn't bother him, but that was definitely what he was feeling now.

It was incredibly unusual, but Pit hardly cared. He was more concerned with being able to fight stuff. It wasn't his fault if he felt… violent, or something. His job was to destroy underworld monsters. Everyone else was the ones being weird.

At least he got to go back in the battle today. Lady Palutena opened the gates, and Pit dashed out of them as quick as he could. Pittoo was right behind him, and in a moment the two goddesses had activated the power of flight for them.

"Now about our deal," came Viridi's voice as they glided.

"Deal?" Pittoo repeated.

"Right. We're headed to any forest, valley, ocean, etcetera that Viridi feels is being threatened by monsters," Palutena announced.

"So that's the deal," Pittoo commented.

"Whatever," Pit stopped himself from adding 'Can we hurry up?' Instead he added, "Sounds good to me."

The goddesses accelerated the angels flight paths, and soon aerial enemies were in sight. Pit spared no time in taking out his bow. He flew in close to the first one he saw, and struck at it up, left, diagonally before it was defeated. He then took aim at some flying farther away and fired.

He forgot about Pit and Palutena, and started to enjoy himself again. Pit's smile spread wide across his face as he turned to take down more enemies across the sky. None of them were going to escape his line of fire.

"Ok, easy there hot shot," Palutena cautioned him. Pit internally groaned at her unnecessary commentary. She was really becoming a… a nuisance!

They moved on to the ground, and Pit leaped into the fight again. He charged the first enemy without seeing what type it was, and then decided his next target by what ever his bow struck first.

"Watch it!" Pittoo shouted. Pit had nearly swung at him for a second.

"Sorry," Pit said. His smile and carefree tone ruined his apology a little. He disregarded Pittoo again when he had to dodge a particularly awful spell.

_Eggplant Wizard! _Pit recognized. He dashed in a zigzag towards it, and aimed his bow at its eyes. His shots easily made contact from this close in, and then Pit drove his bow into it's gut. It didn't break the skin, but it sure must have hurt because the Eggplant Wizard went down.

Pit wondered what sort of attacks he could use to hurt the most before it was defeated and disappeared. These things gave him plenty of pain in the past; it was only fair he returned the favor.

"So… this was your angel problem?" Viridi said with a little uncertainty. The answer must have been obvious to her, so it must have been Pit's attitude that made her sound uncertain. He certainly didn't go easy on the Eggplant Wizard.

"Hey, Pit stain!" Pittoo called to him.

"What?" Pit snapped at him. He didn't care. He moved on to the other Wizard accompanying the Eggplant Wizard. This one could be fun. He dodged the spells, and countered by firing shots. Then when he did enough damage it split in two, and Pit got serious.

He closed in on the lower half as the legs tried to run away, and swung underneath with his bow to get it to fall. He wished he had brought something sharper as his weapon now, but his bow would be fine too. He jabbed it into the part where the legs had split from the rest of the body, where the bones and muscle and guts would have been.

It looked like even though they weren't attached the other half of the body still felt the pain, and Pit couldn't help but laugh with this revelation. He continued to do so as he slammed his bow down into its section again and again.

"Pit, cut it out!" Pittoo shouted. He was dealing with enemies, so he couldn't do anything to stop Pit yet.

"Ok. Save the favor for another day. You have a _serious _problem Pit," Viridi informed them. She addressed Lady Palutena next, "I'll call in my forces of nature to clean up here, and _you_ need to fix them."

"I know," Lady Palutena responded.

The wizard must have taken too much damage, because it vanished, and Pit needed to find a new target.

"Pit, that's enough. Stop now," she commanded. Pit ignored her. He found another herd of Mik's coming his way, and he was getting some pretty good ideas of how to have fun with them.

Pit was ready to strike them, but he was caught from behind by none other than Dark Pit. Pit was surprised, and also unhappy but didn't show it on his face. He did bring his bow up into contact with Pitoo's face and knock him into the air a bit. It was enough that Pit was able to push him off, and the two stood facing each other.

Pit saw the same change as before, for sure this time. Pittoo's eyes were only barely the red shade they had been before, and much more brown. His wings were definitely lighter, almost a deep blue, but now much closer to a dark gray.

The underworld enemies must have paused their attack for a moment, but not for long. Pit and Pittoo needed to turn and get rid of them before they were taken off guard and attacked.

"What's gotten into you?" Pittoo demanded.

"I'm doing my job!" Pit argued. "Slaying underworld monsters!"

"Your job is _saving people_, protecting them," Pittoo corrected him. Pit disregarded that. Same difference.

"Since when do you care? What happened to that 'the only one I serve is myself?' stuff?" Pit questioned him.

"I do!" Pittoo claimed. "I just decided _I_ want to protect people."

Pit was doing fine fending off the underworld forces on his own, when he noticed the first of the forces of nature appearing to the scene. Pit corrected his aim, and readied a shot for them.

"Come on, both of you need to get back to Skyworld," Lady Palutena called. That light started to surround the two angels.

"No!" Pit shouted. He was sick of her doing this. "I don't care about your fight for good and justice or whatever! I quit!"

It probably sounded like the screams of a child throwing a tantrum, but it still did the job. There was an audible gasp in shock and the light faded away. Pit tried to run, to where he wasn't sure, but before he took more than a few steps, that light was surrounding him again.

He was teleported back to Skyworld, in front of Lady Palutena, who was looking at him with a shocked and worried face. Pit felt frustrated, and angry, and lashed out at her with a scream.

Palutena moved away from him while Pittoo grabbed him from behind again in order to restrain him. Pit calmed down after his initial outburst, but was still upset.

"Didn't you hear me? I quit!" Pit shouted.

"You don't mean that," Pittoo tried to reason, "this isn't like you!"

Pit struggled out of Pittoo's hold, but did not try and attack Palutena again. He couldn't believe it was his clone of all people that was on _her_ side. He was the one who talked about Pit having suppressed feelings against Palutena because he was always her puppet. Now that he was proving Pittoo right, suddenly it was a bad thing?

He and Pittoo had been getting closer since the underworld's attack stopped too. Sure, they still fought, but that was sparring, and they still bantered, but that was because they were friends. He didn't understand what had gotten into Dark Pit all of a sudden. Obviously, his clone shared his sentiment, or Pit wouldn't be having this problem.

"Pit, go look at yourself," Palutena ordered, gesturing towards a mirror she had set aside for them.

"It's obvious there's something wrong with you two."

Pit didn't need to listen to her, but he went to look anyway. Pittoo came with him, and the two finally saw their own reflections. Pit's eyes were darker, such a dark blue his eyes were practically black. His wings were definitely not white either, and were starting to look a light shade of gray.

"So what?" Pit questioned. He didn't care if his appearance was changing a little. It was weird, yes, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was everyone was getting in his way. Palutena frowned at him again. _Seriously?_

"I'll figure out what's wrong with you, I promise," she told them.

"It's not just me!" Pit protested. "Pittoo looks weird too!"

"Dark Pit," Pittoo mumbled. He would have been louder about it, but it wasn't really the point right now.

"I know. I'll figure it out." Palutena promised.

Pittoo spoke up from behind Pit,

"You remember what happened to me when Pit was a ring?" he reminded them. "It must be like that. What happens to him, happens to me."

Palutena nodded with understanding.

"That would simplify things."

Pit was tired of this conversation. He had only been out for a short time, so he still had plenty of energy left, but he had enough of standing around talking about something being wrong with him. He turned and left without asking if he was aloud to do so.

"Hey, I'm not leaving you alone," Pittoo called after him.

"Fine," Pit told him. They walked together, almost like the previous day when Pittoo had been asked to baby-sit him. This time Pittoo remembered which way the practice range was, so he was able to direct Pit away from it. When it looked like this would turn out to be an exact repeat of the last day, Pit started to get frustrated again. He got a pretty good idea though.

"Let's fight!" Pit said, turning to face Pittoo head on. His body tensed as if Pittoo had already said yes.

"What? No. You'd have to be brain dead to think-"

Pit had lost his bow when Palutena transported them back, but he swung at Pittoo anyway. He didn't fight empty handed, so that was an experiment. Pittoo wasn't expecting the blow, and got hit on the side of his face.

That made him mad enough to strike back, but Pit was more prepared and had time to dodge his attack. Pit countered by kicking at Pittoo's gut. Pittoo was able to get out of the way this time, but did not strike back.

Instead he took a defensive stance, and readied himself for Pit's attacks. Pit still struck at Pittoo; determined to make the other fight back, but it soon became clear Pittoo was determined not to strike back. Pit's shoulders slumped in bitter disappointment.

"You really won't fight back?" Pit questioned him. "How is this any different than all those times we sparred with each other?"

"The difference is you're not feeling well," Pittoo informed him.

"I feel fine."

"You know what I meant."

Pit gave in, and tried to think of what else he could do. There had to be some way he could get out of this 'no fighting' thing. _I really want to beat some stuff._

"Come on. Is there food in this place?" Pittoo wanted to know. That actually didn't sound too bad. Pit could take a break to get some food.

"Yeah, I guess there is," was Pit's sarcastic answer.

There was a place Palutena kept food for the Centurions and him. It was where she sent the floor food from, at least as far as Pit could tell. He didn't really understand where it came from, but that wasn't important. There was always food there, and it restored his health. It was great!

When they got there, Pittoo was ready for food. He had taken a little more damage from Pit's barrage earlier, but not much. Pit had been really ineffective with just his fists. There was the short time they'd got to patrol though. That had taken some out of both Angels.

It was perfectly normal while they talked and ate and restored their strength. Pit didn't understand what Pittoo was talking about. Pittoo was acting the same as usual, and they joked back and forth with each other. _There's nothing wrong with me._ Pit thought back to when they fought the underworld forces.

He started to see some differences. His attitude had been better, and he got along better with Palutena. Pit could see that there was some difference in his fighting technique too. He could go back to even farther to other fight and struggles.

If he really compared it, and was honest with himself Pit could see why Palutena and Pittoo were on his case. The last couple days had not been the same as before, but Pit didn't think that meant he should be treated like he was sick. He was fine. It didn't matter if it was different, because Pit was still him. He still felt like himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So sorry I've taken so long to proofread this last chapter! But, it's finally here. I hope you all enjoy it! (And that I haven't done a terrible job with the ending.) This came out rushed, which worries me, but my hopes is that doesn't ruin the chapter. :3 (Ok, maybe I'm just being nervous?)

I wanted to thank Duke Serkol for always giving me such good advice, and for posting a review on (I believe) every chapter! Thank you! I'm not planning to go back and fix this story, but I am going to try and keep everything in mind for when I get around to writing the next two Kid Icarus stories I have planned. Hopefully that will help me improve a lot.

Also I wanted to say thank you to 55Lambo for leaving me such nice reviews. You said such sweet things, and it made me so happy to hear you liked my story so much. It's ok that there wasn't anything constructive. I love getting those kinds of reviews too. Thank you!

I really appreciate everyone who took the time to read to the end. Now I guess all that's left is the disclaimer.

I do not own the Kid Icarus game series or anything else in the franchise (did use that world right...?).

* * *

The magical food room with no name wasn't really that crowded. There was a little chatter from Centurions, but there were scarcely any in the place. They didn't have as much work, so they couldn't have gotten hurt as much and therefore need to eat.

Well, maybe they were still dumb enough to get themselves injured, but for the moment, Pit and Pittoo had the place pretty much to themselves. It was probably a good thing, since they did look a little odd still. At least, Pit thought he did, since Pittoo hadn't returned to normal.

"Hey, I'll be back, but you stay here," Pittoo told him.

"Oh, yeah."

It had been quiet for the moment, so Pit had almost started to daydream a little. He was all full thanks to the food, and his strength had been fully restored. Once Pittoo was gone, Pit's first thoughts were to what he could do now that he wasn't being watched.

That was what made Pit realize how strange it was Pittoo was leaving like this. He had even said he wasn't leaving Pit alone. Now, Pit was alone. So what was so important that Pittoo had contradicted himself? Pit left the room filled with food, and looked for signs of where Pittoo had gone. He managed to catch up to the other angel, and it appeared he hadn't been detected.

Pit noticed they were retracing the same path they had just walked a second ago. When Pittoo returned to the room where Palutena was waiting for him, he knew that something was up. He stayed pressed against the corner of a wall out of sight, and listened closely to their conversation.

"Did you figure out what's wrong with Pit?"

"I think so," Palutena began. "It must have happened in the fight against Hades. Pit was exposed to something like a curse that's making him change to the complete opposite of himself."

"Complete opposite? I don't think it's that bad. I mean, his personality's pretty much the same."

"I see. Then maybe it's just his morals and beliefs that are reversing. Either way, it's so powerful it's effected both of you to some extent, and changing your appearances."

"So what does that mean? You _can_ fix it, can't you? You're supposed to be the big bad Goddess of Light."

"I've been looking for something I can do, but it's not that simple. I only found one option, the Rewind Spring."

"That's _it_?"

"I know it's not much. I told you it's powerful!"

Pit could tell Pittoo was not pleased with this revelation. Pit couldn't say he was unhappy though. He had admitted he had changed now, but that didn't mean he wanted to change back. He had to think of a plan of action, and not just for the Rewind Spring.

"Ok, so what's the plan?"

"First of all we need to get to that spring. The underworld should have calmed down since then, but it should still be full of activity. I'll lend you the power of flight to reach it, but you'll only have five minutes. I had to make sure you'll start close enough that you could reach it, but I think I've done it."

"Wow, already?"

"Of course. It's like you said, I am the Goddess of Light."

Pit readied himself when Palutena turned to open the gates into the underworld, and Pittoo prepared to leave. Apparently they were ready to go right now.

"So, what about Pit? I don't think he'll come easily."

"I know, but first things first. Once we get you there, I think we can figure out how to send Pit there as well."

He was going to mess up that plan, although there was a chance of it backfiring on him. The gates opened for Pittoo to run though, signaling Pit this was his chance to make his move. He dashed past Palutena with surprise on her face, reassuring him this was not some trick she had intended for him.

Pittoo had just reached the end of his run, and was already past the gates and in the underworld when he turned his head back and saw Pit tackle him. At first the two plummeted like rocks to the ground, and then Palutena activated her power of flight.

Its glow engulfed Pittoo's wings as they swerved upward again and avoided the ground. Their flight was clumsy and out of control as Pittoo was too focused on shoving Pit off to fly correctly. Thankfully Palutena was able to guide them enough they didn't crash into anything, but they were certainly easy targets for the underworld forces, who were becoming very aware of the angels' presence.

Pittoo kicked his legs and swung his body left and right as best he could, one hand was clutched onto Pit's face and pushing him away as hard as he could. The other was just barely swatting away monsters while Pittoo did his best to dodge in a way that would throw Pit off.

"_Get off_."

Pit had his legs wrapped around Dark Pits torso, one hand grabbing the fabric of Pittoo's clothes while the other was grasping the arm of the hand Pittoo had shoved in his face. _Is he insane?_ Pit thought, only vaguely aware of the irony of the question.

"You want me to fall from this height? Into Underworld territory?"

"Pittoo! It's ok. Just aim for the spring and we can get both of you in!" Palutena advised.

Pit knew this could backfire somehow. The angels switched roles with that news, and Pit became the one struggling to get off while Pittoo tried to keep him on. Pit used his free hands and feet to hit and kick Pittoo in some hope he would do enough damage to make him let go, but Pittoo's grip stayed tight.

They were both loosing a lot of energy because of the underworld forces, and sometimes Pit had to stop and kick away an enemy, or try and add momentum to Pittoo's dodge so they successfully got out of the way. Pit became really desperate when he saw the spring getting closer, and resorted to biting his clone's arm.

"Remember, only a second! As soon as you know your can hit the spring, pull up and don't stop moving forward!" Palutena shouted her last bits of advice.

_No,_ Pit's mind screamed, seeing the spring get larger and larger. He had just enough time to hold his breath, and then they had hit it. Pittoo had timed his flight right so the two had been barely dipped into the spring before they were out, and they hadn't been in it for more than a second, but it had done its job.

Pittoo's wings were black, while his eyes were red again, so Pit knew his wings must have turned white, and his eyes must have been their usual blue. There was a victorious sense of relief in both Palutena and Pittoo. But it only lasted a second.

Black wings and red eyes changed back to a dark gray and brown, and Pit continued his struggle against from Pittoo. He didn't understand what had happened, but the important part was it hadn't worked. He wasn't changing back.

"No!" Palutena cried.

"What happened? I thought that was supposed to work!" Pittoo shouted. Pit swung out in the air for just a moment. The two angels were getting lower, closer to the ground, so Pit took his chance and swung his knee into Pittoo's gut hard.

He let go, and Pit was free. He rolled into the air and when he hit it, continued rolling across the ground. Pit was reaching his limits on health, but he pressed forward.

"I'm sorry. That was the only chance. We can't save him."

There was despair in his former Goddess's voice, but Pit didn't care. Pittoo was on the ground now, and engaged Pit in a fight. _Of course _now_ he wants to fight._ Pit did his best to dodge, since he was still weaponless while Pittoo had been given a bow before his departure.

"There has to be something!"

"I'm sorry. He's gone."

Technically, Pit wasn't gone yet, but he was working on it. Pittoo swung in different directions in his attempts to hit Pit, but Pit watched closely for which way the bow would come before he dodged. When Pittoo moved to switch tactics and fire at Pit with his bow Pit made his counterattack.

He followed Pittoo as he backed up, and didn't let Pittoo put distance between them. Then he put his force and momentum into a kick at Pittoo's center to throw him off balance. As he stumbled back Pit ran as fast as he could.

"Pit!"

"We can't help him anymore Pittoo. I'm sorry, I'm bringing you back," Palutena decided.

"What? No!" Pittoo protested. Pit couldn't believe his luck. He turned back to see the light engulfing the angel.

"Pit!" Pittoo shouted. Pit laughed at his luck for a moment, then continued to run. The underworld monsters weren't near him right now, but he couldn't say how long that would last for. He needed to quickly make his next move.

"Not so fast."

Pit tried to struggle when the light brightened around him, even though it was useless. He wasn't going to go back to Skyworld with Palutena and Pittoo trying to fix him, or worse. Now that Palutena declared him unfixable, she might try and lock him up.

"Hades!" Pit shouted. He had been defeated already, by Pit's hand. It was pointless to call out to him, but the only way he could think of to fight a God was with another one. He had to try something.

"I want to serve the underworld!" Pit tried. Maybe if she didn't have jurisdiction over him her power would fail. It wasn't any less desperate, but he had to try. He could be back in Skyworld any second now!

"Let me go!"

"Isn't this a surprise. I couldn't have heard Pitty Pat correctly, now could I?"

The sound of Hades voice was scrambled. Pit looked around in all directions, but he found no source for the noise. The surprise was still enough to make Palutena gasp, and the glow of her power fade.

"Hades? I wasn't really expecting anything," Pit admitted.

"Honestly, I'm hurt. Now, what _is_ going on here? I never would have thought the loyal and infatuated Pit would forsake his lovely Goddess."

"You stay out of this Hades. You're nothing left but a consciousness and a voice," Palutena declared, having figured out why they were hearing Hades when he had already been defeated.

"Maybe, but I do still have domain over this world, don't I?"

The defiant pause that came from the absence of Palutena's voice sounded very promising to Pit. He couldn't believe his luck!

"That's what I thought. Now go on, shoo shoo!"

Pit laughed in relief, and a little bit of amusement. He whisked his head around at first, still trying to find someone to look at before he remembered there was no 'body' to be found.

"She's really gone?" he had to check.

"Yes she's gone. Now what _has_ happened here, a little falling out? You are looking a bit gray," answered Hades' disembodied voice.

If Pit could see himself, he would have seen light gray wings and eyes that had darkened all the way to black, although otherwise he was the same. Pit laughed again. He was a lot more at ease now that he was securely away from the annoying Palutena and overly concerned Pittoo.

"I had a disagreement with Palutena's way of doing things. Too much saving, not enough battle," Pit summed up.

"That's new."

"I _know_," Pit exasperated. "They wouldn't shut up about it."

"How annoying. Personally, _I'm_ rather liking your new look on things."

Pit smiled. He had been forced to act fast when Palutena had concocted her plan with the Rewind Spring, and uncertain of what his options would be even if he thwarted her. Now it looked like not only had she failed, but Pit had found his next move.

"Let me serve the underworld then," Pit suggested. "An angel in your service must sound pretty good to a God stuck without a body."

There was no way Pit could judge what Hades was thinking without any kind of facial expressions or body language to go off of, but he was pretty confident he would be accepted. Hopefully that would keep the monsters from attacking them.

Pit was pretty sure their discussion was the only thing keeping them at bay so far. He could see a few of the underworld creatures bunching together in certain places around him, but none of them past a certain distance in any direction. Considering how little health he had left, that was very convenient.

"Not a bad idea."

"Of course, if you're really powerless, you might not be much good to me," Pit mused aloud. "I need to heal, and I'd like to have the power of flight."

"Already comparing me to your former employer? Well, don't think I'm _that_ powerless Pitty. Even in this state I can do _that much._"

Pit's smiled broadened.

"So we have a deal then? _Lord_ Hades?"

"Yes, and _please_, just Hades will do."

* * *

Pit eagerly waited for the path to be opened for him. His muscles were itching for a good workout, and attacking some towns sounded just perfect to Pit. _Come on,_ he thought impatiently. The number of monsters around him began to swell with anticipation.

This still wasn't like the old days, when Pit had been fighting the underworld. Hades couldn't regain his full power after a defeat like that, so he couldn't make as strong or as many of monsters either. Still, they could do _enough_ damage. Pit would do the rest.

"Alright, alright. Go raise some _hell _for me!"

Pit lurched forward, ahead of the others when the path was opened to them. His wings were gifted with a dark glow of the power of flight, and not a second later he was up in the air. First thing was first; he wanted something good to destroy.

He was a little more picky than the underworlds other residents, as Pit couldn't get the same satisfaction smashing a couple buildings to rubble as he did beating a living thing that felt pain. Viridi's forces of nature were good for that, and she always had mixed feeling seeing him. That didn't mean she held back, but that was the way he liked it.

Arrows shot up in the sky from below, taking out a couple aerial monsters with only one or two strikes. Pit laughed in anticipation, and curved his path to collide with his clone. Even after everything that happened, he still refused to become 'Palutena's puppet' like Pit had been.

Pit and Pittoo clashed head on, with Pit striking out using a staff, and Pittoo blocking just in time with his bow. He had a grimace filled with regret printed on his face.

"Ptooey! Ready for another round?"

"Pit."

"Come on, don't give me that tired old speech," Pit begged him, sensing another round of Pittoo trying to 'reason' with him to go back to how things were.

"Fine," Pittoo darkly agreed. His eyes narrowed in the preempt of his attack.

Pit smiled at him before they landed to start the fight, and then launched into his attack. These attacks and battles had become his every day routine, the same way the underworld had become his home, and Hades his God. No more patrols, Skyworld, or especially Lady Palutena. And he loved every second of it.


	5. Epilogue ((and message from me))

_Epilogue_

* * *

Dark Pit had come when she'd ask, but he was _not _happy about it. No, he still had a grudge with the Goddess. When he'd still been willing to try and save Pit, she'd told him to quit, and pulled him out.

So when one of her centurions had finally tracked him down and given him her message, Dark Pit had been less than willing to comply. Not to mention he was way too busy these days, after Palutena lost her best soldier.

He could only guess this sense of responsibility he developed was his version of what changed them. Dark Pit still did only what he desired, and for no one other than himself, but he knew his sentiments had changed. Sort of like how Pit was working for the Underworld now. Pit was still working for a God he believed in, but now he believed hurting innocents was fair and fun.

So what had brought Dark Pit to Skyworld, walking down the halls that led to Palutena again? Honestly, he didn't have a concrete reason, but the spite he developed during their last meeting gave him the feeling she owed him an apology. And she owed Pit one too… Not that he thought she would offer one, but an angel could hope.

She was waiting for him, surrounded by books, scrolls, and all forms of readings. Her head turned when she noticed him, and she offered a welcoming smile.

"Pittoo, I was worried you wouldn't come," she told him.

"I prefer Dark Pit," he reminded her, "and I considered it, so this better be good."

A frown donned her face, almost reminiscent of a pout, but the sincerity was there somewhere.

"You're upset with me," she stated.

"You think so?" he mocked her. "You abandoned Pit. You gave up on him! Was he that disposable to you?"

He couldn't hold back the accusing tone, and he didn't think he should have to. Oddly enough, Palutena nodded in understanding, and then gave him a knowing smile.

"I haven't given up on him yet."

"You haven't…?"

That was news to him.

"I know what I said back then… but you were in danger, and both of you had been fighting each other. I knew you wouldn't want to leave if there was some chance you could fix him, but if you stayed there you could've been seriously hurt… or worse. So I had to lie and convince you there wasn't anything you could do.

"I know what I said was harsh. I'm sorry Pittoo."

She actually apologized. Dark Pit had to admit he was shocked, enough to let the name slide once. He wasn't an idiot though. He recalled the distress and emotion in Palutena's voice back then.

Maybe she could claim that was an act, but Dark Pit wouldn't believe it. She had felt something. _She _was_ loosing Pit, and they've been allies for so long,_ Dark Pit remembered. That must have hit her hard.

"So… What did you call me here for?" he ventured.

"I'm glad you ask," she said smiling. "I am _not_ going to give up on Pit. I may not have found a way to help yet, but I'll keep searching. And when I find something, can I count on your aid?"

He thought that was obvious. Even if he refused to work under the Goddess of Light, he wanted things back to normal as much as she did. Plus, he and Pit were, sort of, friends. He wanted to help him, instead of constantly fighting each other like he had to now.

"You can count on me. I'm not talking about joining your services, but if we have the same goal, there's no reason not to work together," he explained.

"Of course."

She said it with a knowing smile. Dark Pit always had to be sure, no strings attached, although he knew by now both she and Viridi got the picture. He smirked a little at that. This meeting had gone better than he expected.

"I'll look forward to working with you," she said, and that was Dark Pit's cue to part ways.

He made his way back through Skyworld and decided it would be best to get back to the Overworld. Until Palutena found what she needed, Pit was causing plenty of trouble with the Underworlds forces.

He wasn't the only one who was willing and able to combat it, but that wasn't the point. He wasn't going to sit around and let Pit do things like this. The _real_ Pit wouldn't have wanted that.

They had both been effected, but Dark Pit knew he had gotten the better end of the deal. The way he saw it, that meant he was the one who had to take responsibility. _So hurry up and find something Palutena,_ he silently wished.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello all. I wasn't going to add this epilogue, because for this story Pit will never return to normal, and this ends it on such a cheery hopeful note, it feels... misleading. But I had a couple things I wanted to add, so I decided to go for this epilogue.

First off I wanted to try and tie up that out of character-ness Palutena had in the last chapter. That was my biggest regret for the story I think. I had my reasons for writing her that way, but I knew that it was on the edge of ooc-ness, and that no one would be able to see the reasons unless I wrote this epilogue.

Secondly I wanted to apologize, because my other two Kid Icarus stories I have planed... are looking... very... hiatus. Like, I still want to do them, but it's definitely not going to happen soon. Even though I thought it could be a few months, it's looking more like a matter of years? They don't have any connection to the plot, so at least you won't be left with a cliff hanger. Still, if you were looking forward to them, I feel bad you won't get them soon.

That will be all. I hope this didn't turn into too much of a train wreck! It feels poorly written, and not just because it is short, but can't figure out what's giving me that impression. Plus, it's been so long since I wrote for the rest of the story, so I'm worried the style and tone and whatnot won't match up at all (I even had to look up a couple things to jog my memory)! I guess I'll just end with wishing everyone well until next time (whenever that is), and thanking everyone for putting up with me.

Er, wait do I still need the disclaimer? I do not own the Kid Icarus Franchise.


End file.
